Chances:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Cooter have an opportunity to leave Hazzard, Say Goodbye to your favorite characters, as they ride into the sunset in The General Lee, Y'all! Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions. IT'S COMPLETED!
1. A New Beginning: Prologue:

A New Beginning: Prologue:

It's a typical day in Hazzard County, not too hot, or cold, and if you are a Duke, or a member of the Duke Family, trouble is coming, and you know that the Dukes always have trouble finding them, and they can not stop it, so this is the first time that Bo, Luke, and Daisy Duke don't have trouble finding them in Hazzard County, Georgia.

Jesse Duke was doing his chores around the farm, and he was smiling, and whistling an old tune as he was doing this task, and he thought to himself, **_"I am the most luckiest man in the world, I have a terrific family, and I can't think of anything else I would want in my life"_**, and he thought again awhile this time sadly, **_"I think it's time for my little birdies to leave the nest"_**,****and he got that thought out of his head, and went back to work.

Bo and Luke were racing along the roads making sure that their famous car, The "General Lee" was in tiptop shape, and Bo was thinking about something, and he asked his cousin, "Luke, Do you ever think about leaving Hazzard again? I mean to try something new?" and the Brunette male Duke answered, "Constantly, but I can't do it, cause I have a family whose counting on me, and I can't bear to leave Hazzard, it's my home, and I want to be near you, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse", and Bo nodded and said raising an eyebrow, "Maybe it's time, Luke, we are grown now, and we need to help Uncle Jesse now, instead of him helping us", and Luke nodded, and they both didn't tell each other, that they each applied for their dream job.

Daisy was busy making lunch for the boys, and Jesse, when Jesse came in with the mail, and he said, "Here's your mail, Darling", and he handed it to her with a smile, and she smiled, and said, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse", and she took her letter, and went to the side corner of the Kitchen, and opened it, and began to read, and she was gasped, and remained speechless for ten minutes, and Jesse brought her back to the present, and said, "Anything wrong, Baby?" and Daisy said with a smile, "No, Uncle Jesse, Everything's fine", and she hated to lie to him, and she hate lying to her cousins, but she can't let them know that she applied to Duke University, and was about to leave them. She told Jesse, "Why don't you wash up? I will have lunch ready by the time you are through", and he went to take a shower, and when he came out, Bo, and Luke were already at the table with Daisy, and he sat down, and did the prayer, and they had a pleasant afternoon, eating the wonderful lunch that Daisy prepared.

Daisy thought to herself, **_"I can't lead on that something is wrong, I have to be myself so Uncle Jesse, and the boys don't suspect, I can't leave them, they need me around here, and I need them too"_**, and she snapped back to the present, and joined in the animated conversation that was going on around her at the table.

End of: A New Beginning: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: Is Daisy going to tell her family her news? How are they going to react to it? Is she gonna stay in Hazzard County? Stay Tuned and find out what is going to happen in the next chapter of: Chances, Y'all!_**


	2. Daisy's News: First Part:

Daisy's News: First Part:

A couple days later, Bo, Daisy, and Luke were busy outside doing their own thing, cause they finished their chores early, and Jesse told them to take it easy, and they decided to stay home, and the boys were working on their car, and Daisy was sitting around, and relaxing, she was lost in her own thoughts, and Bo noticed, and he said to his oldest cousin, "Luke, Do you think something is going on with Daisy?" and Luke replied from underneath the car, "I think there is, but let's not push it, she will tell us when she is good and ready", and Bo nodded, and they went back to their work at hand.

Daisy was thinking about the interview she had with the Recruiter from Duke University, and she remembered that the woman was very nice, and wanted her to attend, so Daisy can be in their Ecology program there, and Daisy explained that she can't afford the payments for the school, the woman told her that cause of her grades, Duke University is offering a full scholarship, and everything is gonna be taken care of, and Daisy told her that she can't leave her family. The woman told her this in her flashback.

"**_This is an opportunity of a lifetime, Daisy, when you graduate, and become a member of our Ecology program, you can make a lot of money to take care of your family, and you can visit anytime you get homesick, and I am sure that your family can understand, we can even accommodate them too, when they visit North Carolina, and it's not like it's forever, it's 4 years for your Education, and Job placement", the Recruiter said reasonably. Daisy thought about it, and said, "I need some time to think about this", and the Recruiter said, "OK, you have until the end of next month, otherwise we will have to give the offer to someone else", and Daisy nodded, and she, and the Recruiter shook hands, and the Recruiter left her card for her, Ms. Diane Keller, and she left for her hotel, and Daisy went back to work setting up the tables for the Dinner rush._**

Daisy snapped back to the present, and she had made up her mind right then and there, she is gonna stay in Hazzard County, cause she wants to be close to her family, and she can't image leaving her home, and she decided to tell the guys about it at dinner that night, and now she feels better, and she went over to see what her cousins are doing, and then she went inside to invite Cooter to Dinner too, and she called, and he accepted, and she went right to cooking her meal for all of them.

As Daisy was making the Dinner, and Jesse was taking his afternoon nap, Luke and Bo went to see Cooter at the Garage, and they exchanged slaps on the backs, and the boys went to work on helping Cooter with a car that had been brought in, and Bo asked from his position from the front, "Cooter, Have you noticed anything strange going on with Daisy?" and Cooter said, "Nope, she seems fine to me", and Luke said, "Well, we figured something is up with her, so we want you to keep your eyes peeled, and ears opened", and Cooter said, "You got it", and the boys began to relax again, and they went back to work, and washed up, and headed to the farm together.

Jesse woke up from his nap to help Daisy make a Pumpkin pie for dessert, and he said to Daisy, "Honey, something is up with you, I know it, so please save an old man from going into a case of Panic Attacks", and Daisy said, "In due time, I will explain at Dinner", and Jesse nodded, and decided not to push it further, and he went to the Living Room to read a book he brought from the Town Bookstore.

The boys were silent as they, and Cooter were driving along the dirt road that lead back to their farm, and Cooter sensed it, and leaned in from the back seat, and said, "Don't worry, Boys, I am sure whatever news that Daisy has, it's not bad", and Luke said, "Yeah, we have to have positive thoughts", and Bo said agreeing, "Yeah, we owe it to Daisy not to jump to conclusions", and with that, the rest of the ride was made in silence.

At Dinner that night, Daisy was ready to make her announcement, "Guys, I received some interesting news, I got accepted into the Ecology program at Duke University", and there was whooping, and cheering going around. Jesse said, "That's fantastic, Baby", Luke said, "I am so proud of you, Sweetie", and Bo said, "We knew that you would go beyond the Boar's Nest, Darlin'", and Cooter said simply, "Congratulations", and he gave her a kiss, and Daisy let out a tear, and said, "But I can't leave all of you, and move to North Carolina", and Jesse said, "A Bird's gotta fly, Baby, you deserve it", Luke said, "If you don't do it, you are gonna regret it for the rest of your life, Sugar", and Bo said, "Don't be afraid, Daisy, A Duke never backs down, and besides you need to do this for yourself, you had always taken care of us, now it's your turn", and Daisy dried her eyes, and couldn't believe the support she is getting, and she said simply to them, "Thank you for all of your support", and she gave them each a kiss and a hug.

Daisy called Diane Keller, and told her that she will come at the end of the month, and Diane was happy to hear that, and told her that she will have everything ready by the time Daisy arrives, and Daisy felt better now that she has her family's support, and also Cooter's. She felt better for the first time in days after she gotten her acceptance.

End of: Daisy's News: First Part.

**_Balladeer: Next is going to be Bo's turn, How is the rest of the Duke Clan going to react when Bo gets his news, and tells them what it is? Please stay tuned for the second chapter of "Chances", and enjoy the ride! _**


	3. Bo's News: Second Part:

Bo's News: Second Part:

A week after Daisy's exciting news died down, things on the Duke Farm got back to normal, and Bo, and Luke were rushing around getting ready, and they were about to go out the door, when Daisy saw them, and exclaimed, **_"Freeze!"_** and Bo held up his first two fingers into a claw shape gesture, and said whispering, "We were that close", and Luke said agreeing, "Don't I know it", and they headed for the Kitchen. Daisy said, "No Racecar Drivers, or Pit Crew Members are going anywhere without breakfast", and Bo said, "We don't have time", and Luke said looking over to his Uncle, "Uncle Jesse?" and Jesse said without looking away from his paper, "You heard the lady, sit your hides in those seats", and the boys said in unison, "Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse", and they sat down, and Jesse came over a few seconds later, did the prayer with them, and they had a wonderful breakfast.

Cooter was cleaning up his Garage, and was done with his morning business, he was on his way to meet Luke and Bo at Hazzard County Arena, so they can make a tape of Bo doing a practice run with The "General Lee", Cooter thought to himself, **_"Bo is gonna make it on the Circuit again, if he did it once, he can do it again"_**, and Cooter smiled at the possibility, and grabbed his toolbox, and got into his truck and drove off to the Arena.

Luke was double checking the bottom of The "General Lee", and he was making sure that all of the parts down there were working, and Bo was doing the hood, and he said to his younger cousin as he got up, "Take it easy on the curves, cause Cooter just put in new Shockers, and also try not to hurry it up, take your time, and be yourself, and that would make you have the best time", and Bo said with a smile, "You got it, Cousin", and they went to get a couple of sodas, and waited until Cooter comes to help them with the final checkup of The "General Lee", before Bo takes his Practice run.

Daisy saw the look on Bo's face when he got back from Nashville, he had the same look just like her when she found out her news, and she, and Jesse were peeling Apples for a pie they were making for dessert that night, and she said, "Uncle Jesse, Do you think Bo is hiding something from us?" and Jesse said as he continued his peeling, "Now that you mentioned it, he is acting the way you did, when you found out your news", and she said, "You think he has news of his own?" and Jesse now looked at her and shrugged, and he said, "I don't know, Sugar, he will tell us when he is ready, so don't push him, and show him respect, like he did you", and she nodded to that, and said, "Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse", and they continued their peeling.

Cooter came up to Bo, and Luke after finding his parking space, and they shook hands, and pat each other on the back, and Bo said, "Cooter, I appreciate your help on this", and the crazy Garage Owner said with a smile, "Don't worry, Bo, With this tape, there is no way you can be passed for the Circuit", and Luke said, "He's right, you have the best reputation of being the best driver in Hazzard County", and Bo felt great having the two people in his life giving their support to him, and he said, "OK, let's get this show on the road", and they went to do what they have to do.

Bo didn't know but NASCAR had sent a Representative to go see Bo make his Practice run, and he was positioning himself so he didn't miss a thing, He thought to himself, "**_This boy could be the next Jeff Gordon"_**, and he sat down on the bleachers, and watched the three men do some more work to the famous stock car that he heard about, and he thought again, "**_If he could get the best time today, I will make sure that NASCAR will take care of him and his family for life"_** he sat in silence, so he would disturb them at work.

Daisy was making up some Scrapbooks for Bo, and Luke as gifts for being the best cousins she ever had, and she looked at a picture of them as teenagers, it was her Nineteenth Birthday, and Bo, and Luke surprised her with her first car, and she remembered how much she loved it, and she flashed back to that memory.

**_Jesse, Bo, and Luke were leading a blindfolded Daisy out the door, she wasn't sure what was going on, and she said, "Uncle Jesse, Boys, please tell me what's going on here?" and Jesse said, "No way, Baby, it's a surprise from the boys, and me, and we aren't gonna tell you what it is, until we get you out the door", and she said surrendering, "Oh ok, you guys are mean", and Luke said, "Tough", and Bo said, "Live with it", and they got her out the door, and the boys got in front of her, and Bo said, "Ready?", and Daisy said, "Yeah, I am", and Jesse, and the boys cried out in unison, "1…2…3…Surprise!", and Bo took off the blindfold, and Daisy gasped at the beautiful yellow car in front of her, and she went to her family members, and said, "Thank you!", and she gave them each a kiss. Luke said, "Uncle Jesse found it", and Bo said, "Luke did the Fender Work, and the Paint Job", and Jesse said, "You should thank Bo, he did most of the grunt work", and Luke nodded in agreement, and Bo blushed, and she said to her younger cousin, "Thank you", and he told her "You're welcome", and she said, "Well, even though Bo did most of the work, I love it, cause each one of you did your parts", and Jesse said, "Go and stand by the car, I want a picture of all of you", and he did the task, and it was the most wonderful day in their lives._**

Daisy snapped back to the present, and smiled at the memory, and she realized that she had doubles of that picture, and she put them both in those books, and she was happy she was doing this, and she thought to herself, **_"Bo, and Luke will love this"_**, and she finished up the gifts, and wrapped them up, and put them in a safe place, and went to do her chores.

Cooter said, "OK, Bo, The "General" is purring like a cat, and everything is working normally, just be careful, and don't rush it", and Bo nodded, and Luke said, "Have a good run, Cousin, and remember do your best, and you will succeed", and he nodded once more, and Luke said, "OK, Get out of here, and do your thing", and Bo raced out of the Pit Area, and Cooter, and Luke began to film Bo doing his Practice run.

The Representative from NASCAR, was also watching, and he was looking at his Stopwatch, and was amazed at the time Bo was doing, and he said to himself, **_"Dang, this Kid is good, I have to get a meeting with him before someone else snatches him up"_**, and he kept watching the Practice run, and was definitely impressed with what he saw.

Luke said, "He is doing good, let's hope that it stays that way", and Cooter said confidently, "Have faith, Brother Lucas, have faith", and he continued to film, as Luke checked his stopwatch, and occasionally checked on Bo, making sure that he doesn't crash, or do something stupid, and when he was finished, the time was 11.88! Luke exclaimed, "He did it! he did it!", and Cooter let out a whoop of joy, and sat down his camera, and he, and Luke went over to congratulate Bo.

Jesse was busy doing Dinner, and he thought about his youngest nephew, and he said to himself, **_"I hope that Bo won't do anything stupid, or hurt himself"_**, and he thought again, **_"I shouldn't be thinking like that, I am gonna have faith, and not treat Bo like he was 6 years old, he is a man, and he deserves respect" _**and with that he continued his cooking, and did not think about anything else during that time.

Cooter, and Luke went to Bo, and told him he did the best time to qualify for NASCAR, and Bo let out a **_"Yeehaw!"_** and whooped, and they celebrated, and Cooter, and Luke left to go back to Cooter's Garage, so Luke can help Cooter with the Afternoon orders, and Bo went to the Boar's Nest to relax, and when Bo left the Arena, the Representative from NASCAR followed him too.

Cooter didn't have too much work at the Garage that afternoon, and he and Luke finished them quickly, and Luke went back to the farm, and Jesse was on the Porch reading, and he looked up at his oldest nephew, and asked, "How did he do, Luke?" and Luke said, "He did real good, Uncle Jesse, real good", and Jesse nodded, and he said, "Why don't you grab a shower, and relax? Dinner won't be done for an hour", and Luke nodded, and went inside, and Jesse went back to his reading.

Bo was relaxing, and having a beer at his usual table, and the Representative from NASCAR came in, and he asked the nearby Waitress where Bo Duke was, and the Waitress, Darlene, smiled, and said, "Over there", and she pointed him out, and the Representative went over, and stood in front of him, and the Representative said, "Mr. Duke, May I speak to you?" and Bo nodded, and indicated to him to take a seat.

Daisy saw that Luke was home, and she gave him her gift, and he loved it, and they went through the photos, laughing, and recalling every memory, and Daisy said, "Luke, You think Bo will have bad news for us?" and Luke shook his head, and said, "No, I am sure whatever it is, it will be good, now let's wait until he tells us", and she nodded, and she went to her room to take a nap, and Luke laid back on his bed, and went to sleep too.

"Call me Bo, please, Mr.?" Bo asked, "I am Daniel Kelly, I am Representative for NASCAR, and they sent me to Hazzard County to check you out, and I am amazed at your Practice run, your reputation proceeds you", and Bo said, "Thank you, I am flattered", and Daniel replied, "I want to offer you a Five year contract to start off with", and Bo said hesitating, "I don't know, Mr. Kelly, I have a family to consider", and Daniel said, "I know, Bo, and don't worry, We will take care of them, and they will see you anytime in Nashville during your first year, and you can go home anytime too", and Bo said, "Can I get back to you, I have to talk to my family first", and Daniel nodded, they shook hands, and Daniel left to go back to Nashville, and Bo finished up his beer, and paid for it, and went home to the farm.

That night at Dinner, Bo said, "I got an offer to go back on the NASCAR Circuit", and there was silence, and Jesse said, "Is this something you want to do?" and Bo nodded, and said, "Yes, Uncle Jesse, very much so", and Daisy said, "It is so dangerous, I am worried for you", and Bo hugged her, and said, "Don't worry, Daisy, I promise to be careful", and that made Daisy feel better, and Luke said,  
"You better be, otherwise I am gonna kick your butt", and he, and Daisy hugged their youngest cousin, and Daisy gave Bo her gift, he looked through it, and loved it, and gave her another hug, and kiss on the cheek, and they all celebrated Bo's News, and when Cooter came to visit, they told him, and he was happy for his young friend, and they celebrated that night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**.

Bo called Daniel Kelly, and accepted the offer, and Daniel told him on the phone, "Don't worry, Bo, I will take care of everything, just relax, and enjoy your time with your family, I will see you at the end of the month", and Bo told him, "OK", and he hung up feeling even better about leaving Hazzard knowing his family is being taken care of.

End of: Bo's News: Second Part:

_**Balladeer: If Daisy thought what Bo was doing is dangerous, she should wait and see what Luke is gonna do for a future, and she might not be happy about it, and neither will the rest of the Duke Clan, Will she be supportive of her oldest Cousin? Find out, and stay tuned for the next part of: Chances, Y'all**_


	4. Luke's News: Third Part:

Luke's News: Third Part:

Luke was at the Atlanta Smoke Jumpers' Headquarters for his training, and he doesn't want anyone to know, especially Jesse, Bo, and Daisy, cause he knows they will worry like they did when he left for the Marines, and he doesn't want that, he is doing double time on his training, so he can protect himself, and he is lucky that he has some experience dealing with fires, as part of the Hazzard County Volunteer Fire Department Squad, and now he is ready to leave Hazzard, and make it on his own. He has been doing this now for 2 weeks after he heard Daisy and Bo's news.

Jesse was doing some work on his pickup, and Bo was helping him out that day, and Jesse smiled at his youngest nephew, and said to him, "Bo, I appreciate the help, I know you had some plans for today", and Bo smiled also, and said, "No problem, Uncle Jesse, I understand Luke had some important business to take care of", and Jesse said, "Yeah, he did not tell me much, and I don't like to pry into your businesses, but I can't help but worry", and Bo said with confidence, "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse, I am sure whatever Luke is doing, he is fine, and he will tell us when he is good and ready", and that made the elder Duke feel better, and he said slapping Bo on the back with affection, "You're right, Bo, you are right", and they continued work on the pickup, and they got it working perfectly, and they went inside to wash up for lunch, and then Bo, and Daisy are gonna help Cooter at his Garage, and make sure that he makes the Insurance and Mortgage payments to Rosco on time.

Luke went into the Exercise Room of the Headquarters, and took off his T-shirt, and got on a workout bench, and lay down, and began his sit-ups, and he was so into it, that he didn't hear the Lt. of the Program come in, and he stood in front of him, and said, "Luke, I was wondering if we can talk?" and Luke said, "Sure, Sir", and the Lt. lead him to his office, and he handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off of his body, and the Lt. said, "Luke, I want to talk to you about your future", and Luke listened as the Lt, Nathan Donnelly, went on with what he has to say.

Daisy, and Bo got to relax that afternoon, cause they finished their chores early, and Jesse told them to go for a ride, and enjoy the scenery, and so they went to the Hazzard County Spring Meadows to talk, and they went in "Dixie, and when they got there, they made themselves comfortable, and Daisy said, "Bo, you know that Luke never got to do anything exciting besides the Marines for himself?" and Bo said, "Don't I know it, he needs to not worry about us anymore, we are old enough to take care of ourselves, and the farm is doing well, and Uncle Jesse needs to have a break he can go and do his dream", and Daisy nods in agreement, and said, "We will tell him no matter what his news is, when we have a moment alone together", and Bo said, "OK", and they enjoyed the rest of the scenery.

Lt. Donnelly said, "Luke, I am pleased with your performance so far the past 2 weeks, and I just want you to keep it up", and Luke smiled, and said, "Thank you, Sir" and the Lt. continued to say, "Well, as you know that Graduation is at the end of the month, and you have the perfect scores to be our top guy, and I am offering you a job in our Montana Office Branch as a Senior Smoke Jumper, you make $25,000 a month and at the end of the year, it will be $300,000, and a 10 raise at your annual review, so you have the end of the month to decide yes or no for this offer" and Luke was amazed and speechless, and he said, "I have to talk to my family about this first", and the Raven haired Lt. smiled, and said, "Of course, let me know", and Luke nodded, and left to change, and head home for the farm to tell his family the news.

Bo and Daisy came back from their little trip, and were helping Jesse with Dinner, and they were doing the Green Beans, and they told Jesse what they talked about, and Jesse said, "I am proud of the two of you, you are unselfish, and Luke will appreciate it too, after he tells us his news, you guys are the future, and I know you will do good", and that made Bo, and Daisy a little bit emotional, and they hugged their Uncle, and went on with preparing Dinner for that night.

Luke came home, and stayed in The "General Lee" for a second, and thought about the Lt Donnelly's offer, and he thought to himself, **_"I could make a lot of money for the farm, but I won't do it, if Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Daisy are afraid for my safety"_**, and then he thought again, **_"I need to do this, I want to help people, and save the ones that can't defend themselves"_**, and he sighed, and said to himself, **_"OK, here goes nothing"_**, and he went inside to tell his family his big news.

Daisy smiled at Luke as he came in, and she said, "Luke, Sugar, Why don't you take a shower, and get cleaned up? Dinner will be ready in an hour", and he nodded, and said, "OK", and he went into the bathroom, and did what he was told, and he said to himself, as he was standing under the hot water, "God, I hope that they take the news well", and he washed himself up, and went to his bed to take a nap before Dinner.

At Dinner, Luke was silent, and the three Dukes noticed it, and Jesse said, "Luke, Is everything all right, son?" and Luke said with a forced smile, "I am fine, Uncle Jesse, I just got some news today", and the three Dukes gave him their attention, and Luke said, "I have been training to be a Smoke Jumper for the Forest Service, and after I graduate at the end of the month, I got an offer for Montana", and Jesse said, "Congratulations", and Bo was speechless, and Daisy just cried, and said, "Wasn't the Marines enough for you? How could do something so dangerous, Luke Duke?" and she left the table in tears, and Bo called after her, **_"Daisy!"_** and ran after her. Luke said, "I am so sorry, Uncle Jesse", as he looked at his Uncle, and Jesse said with a smile, "It's ok, Luke, A man has to do what man has to do, but do square things with your cousins, I hate it when it's like this", and Luke nodded, and went outside to talk to Bo, and Daisy.

Bo found Daisy, and they had a talk, and she calmed down, and they found Luke right in front of them, and she went to him, "I am so sorry, Luke, I didn't mean to lose my temper, I love you, and I don't want lose you ever", and she hugged him, and Luke hugged her back, and said, "You won't, I promise I will be careful, and I am getting the best training ever, Darling", and that made her feel better, and also Bo, and Luke included him in the hug, and they held the embrace for a long time, and they walked back into the Farmhouse, arms around each other's waist, and they couldn't wait until they have some of their Uncle's famous Peach pie.

The Dukes gave Luke their support, and kept on until Luke made the phone call, and he did, and Lt. Donnelly was pleased, and said on the line, "Luke, don't worry, we will take care of everything for you in Montana, you only have to do is pack, and relax", and they hung up the phone at the same time, and that is what Luke is on planning to do on that day, he went outside and spent time with his family.

End of: Luke's News: Third Part:

_**Balladeer: Next is Cooter's News, and Results of it, Will he survive an Election in Hazzard County? Will he take the job if he wins? Please stay tuned for the next part of: Chances, Friends, and Neighbors, Hurry back, you hear? **_


	5. Cooter's News: Fourth Part:

Cooter's News: Fourth Part:

A couple of weeks later, after Luke's news, The Election for Senator of Georgia was announced at the Boar's Nest, and all of Hazzard is excited, and can't wait until the present Senator, Dean Richards, is out of office, cause he is mean, awful, and loves his ego, and doesn't care about the State, and since Rosco was honest now, since he doesn't have to answer to Boss Hogg anymore, since he died, he said to them, "How about a candidate from our own Hazzard County?" at the meeting at the Boar's Nest, and everyone whooped, and cheered. Rosco suggested, "How about Cooter, if he is up to it?", and everyone in the bar went "Ohhh….", and the Mechanic said confidently, "Rosco, I am up for it, so please sign me up", and Rosco said, "Goody", and he did, and the meeting went peacefully without any incidents or troubles.

The Dukes were driving back to their farm that evening, and Daisy said, "I am glad that Cooter is running, he is popular all over the state, and he has Hazzard to back him without a doubt", and Luke said as he was focusing on the road, "He would make a great Senator, much better than Richards", and Bo said, "Yeah, who would want their State to be ruin and non-existing", and Jesse concluding, "Well, Cooter is our friend, and we need to help him, if he has a chance to win", and the other Dukes agreed, and the rest of the ride home was made in silence.

Cooter did not sleep well that night; he spent the entire time pacing his bedroom floor, thinking about what he got himself into, and he thought to himself, **_"I can't run a State, I will ruin things for everyone"_**, and he decided to see Rosco, and have his name be withdrawn from the ballot.

Rosco felt good about what he did the previous evening, The next morning, he has Hazzard County respect him more, and he knows that Cooter can do the job, with confidence, and he hopes that Senator Dean Richards is reading the paper, cause he will have a heart attack when he finds out that a Country boy is running against him. He went into the Boar's Nest to have some breakfast.

Just Rosco thought, Senator Richards was reading the paper, and he was shocked and mad that someone had the nerve to put their name into the race, and he exclaimed to himself, **_"Oh my god, I can't believe that a Country Hick is running against me, and if he gets his hometown, he will get the other Cities, and the State, I will be toast"_**, and he called in his assistant, Ted Parker, "Ted, I want everything on a Cooter Davenport of Hazzard County, Georgia, and I want it ASAP", he commanded, and Ted nodded, and said, "Yes, Sir", and he went to do the task.

Rosco went inside the Hazzard County Courthouse, and Public Records Building, and he went to Rosco's office, and knocked as he entered, and said, "Rosco, Can I speak to you for a second?" and Rosco said, "Sure, take a seat, Cooter", and he indicated to an empty chair, and the Mechanic sat down, and Rosco said, "What's on your mind, Cooter?" and Cooter said, "I am afraid I can't do the Election", and Rosco was shocked, and said, "Why?" Cooter said, "I don't have the Experience, or Education, and I am afraid I will ruin the State, and County for everyone" and Rosco said, "Politics isn't just about Experience, and Education, it's about respect, which you have here, so please don't quit", and Cooter thought about it for a second, and nodded, and said, "OK, I won't", and he left to get some rest at home. Rosco went to the Duke Farm to express his concerns to the Dukes.

Daisy made up some posters on Cooter's behalf, and she asked her cousins, as they brought in two boxes of buttons they had made up with Cooter's picture, and the words that with it, **_"VOTE FOR COOTER!"_** "What do you think of this poster, Boys?" she asked as she held it up for them to see, and Bo said, "I love it", and Luke said, "That's fantastic, Cooter will win for sure", and Daisy said, "I hope so", and then they were interrupted by Rosco's loud Police siren entering the property, and he came up to the door, knocked, and the Dukes let him in.

Ted came back to his boss with a file, and he said, "He is a Mechanic, who is getting by, and he has a daughter who he abandoned as a baby, and a couple of Arrests on his Public Record, nothing serious, For all I know, he is a Boy Scout", and Richards smiled, and said, "No, this is good, with this, I can smear him at the final Rally", and he thanked Ted, and they went back to their work.

Rosco filled in the Dukes on Cooter's situation, and he expressed concern, and Luke said, "Thanks for the heads up, Rosco, we will talk to him", and Bo said, "Don't worry", and Daisy said, "He won't quit", and she gave him a Peach pie, and they sent him on the way, and Luke called out, "Uncle Jesse!" and he came, and they filled him in on what Rosco told them, and Jesse said, "Let's go", and they headed for the Davenport Farm.

An hour later, Cooter felt like a new man, and he made himself a huge lunch, and as he sat down to eat, he heard a knock on the door, and it was the Dukes, he invited them in, and told him the reason of their visit, and Cooter said calmly, "Don't worry, I am not gonna quit, I was spooked for a second, and I want to beat Richards bad", and they cheered, and Daisy gave him a kiss, and said, "Good to hear it", and he invited them to stay for Lunch, and they started planning the whole Election.

The next couple of weeks were campaigning in Georgia, and both Candidates were doing well, and were gaining a lot of support in the state, and their respected hometowns of Chickasaw, and Hazzard County, and at a Rally at the Boar's Nest, they had it outside one evening, everyone was having a great time, there was Food, Music, and Entertainment, and when Cooter made his final speech about the issues, he cared about, he was interrupted, by Richards belting out on a PA system about how irresponsible Cooter was, that he makes trouble, and he doesn't care about the children of Hazzard, and he kept on until he was out of sight, and Jesse said, "Cooter, don't do something you will regret later", and Cooter said, "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse, I can't wait until I beat that Big City Jackass for good", and everyone cheered, and the party continued on late that night.

At the end of the first month, the results were in, and Cooter had 2,255,784 votes, and Dean Richards had 2,155,485 votes, they need Hazzard County votes of 9,847,568 votes to win, and they were watching it on television at the Boar's Nest, and they were all nervous, and the announcement came in, and Cooter Davenport is the new Senator of Georgia, and everyone cheered, and Cooter was speechless, and Daisy said exclaiming hugging her friend, **_"You did it, Cooter, you won!"_** and Bo, and Luke exchanged high-fives with their friend, and Cooter said, "Let me verify it", he called the Coordinator of the Election, and he said, Yeah, yeah, yeah, thank you", as he was talking he had a serious expression on his face, and when he got off the phone, he looked at everyone with a smile on his face, and exclaimed, **_"Yes! I got it!"_** and he thanked the Dukes, and everyone, and they celebrated that night, and Cooter doesn't have to leave for Washington, until the end of next month.

End of: Cooter's News: Fourth Part:

_**Balladeer:** **Is it going to be sad goodbye? Or a happy so long? Is the Dukes and Cooter ever coming back, and is The "General Lee" going to be in retirement? Find out with excited conclusion of: Chances, Stay Tuned, Y'all, you don't want to miss it! **_


	6. Sad Goodbyes: Epilogue:

Sad Goodbyes: Epilogue:

It was the end of the next month, and it came very quickly, Daisy, Bo, and Luke were packing up their stuff, and they were getting ready to start their new lives, and they were scared, and nervous, and they hope they didn't act too quickly on starting their new lives away from Hazzard.

Cooter was doing the same thing as his friends, and he can't wait until he gets to Washington, and start his life as a politician, and he didn't sell his house, he knew that if Washington didn't work out, he can come home to Hazzard, and he sold his stock, and Garage to his friend, Red Perkins, he promised to take care of The "General Lee" while they were away, and make sure that nothing happens to it.

Daisy, Bo, and Luke were all done with packing, and they loaded up, Bo, and Luke were gonna take two used cars, since The "General Lee" was gonna stay in Hazzard forever, and Daisy was gonna take "Dixie", Jesse came up to them, and tried to hide the emotion, "Are you all set?" he asked Bo said, "Just about, Uncle Jesse", Luke, and Daisy both nodded in agreement. "Well, this is it", Jesse said, and the young Dukes nodded, and he said with voice breaking, "You brought me so much joy, remember that", and the young Dukes let tears fall down their faces, and they each took a turn hugging their Uncle, Luke went first, and said, "I love you, Old Man", and they hugged tightly, and Jesse smiled through his tears, "I love you, and I want you to light up the sky, Nephew", and Luke nodded, and stepped away, Bo went next, and said, "You are the greatest, and thank you for the endless sacrifices you made", and they hugged, and Jesse said, "I would do it again if I get a chance again", and then Daisy was weeping the hardest, and said, "I don't know what I will do without you", and Jesse smiled, and said, "You will do fine, listen to your heart", and she nodded, and they hugged, and kissed each other. They dried their eyes, and Cooter showed up.

"Hey all, I am here to help you all with The "General Lee", he said, and Jesse had an idea, and said, "How about a photo?" and Cooter said, "I will take it", and he did, and it came out perfectly, and Jesse said, "OK, how about just you kids?" and Cooter stepped away, and Jesse saw this, and said scolding, "Cooter Davenport, you know better than to not get in the photo, you're family", and that made Cooter feel better, and Jesse took the photo, and they all exchanged hugs, and kisses, and then the Dukes, and Cooter headed off to Red's. Jesse watched until they were out sight, and once they were, Jesse walked back into a now empty house.

They got to Red's, and got The "General Lee" settled in, and Red made them lunch, and Mavis, his daughter, joined them, and then after awhile, they gave the Dukes, and Cooter privacy, and Daisy said emotionally, "I am gonna miss you, Cooter", and she gave him a peck on the cheek, and Cooter equally emotional said, "I will miss you too, Darlin'", and he returned the gesture, and she said, "Good Luck in Washington", and she stepped to the side so her cousins can have time with their friend.

Bo said, "I am gonna sure miss you, Cooter", and he hugged the Mechanic, and they held the embrace for a little bit longer, and Cooter said, "Kick butt in Nashville, and be careful, I don't want you hurt", and Bo smiled and nodded, and Cooter concluded, "I am so proud of the man you became", and Bo said, "Thank you", and he stepped to the side towards Daisy, and they wrapped their arms around each other's waist, as they watched Luke say "Goodbye" to their friend.

Luke said, "Thanks for everything, and I mean everything, you are a great friend, Coot", and Cooter smiled, and said, "Right back at you, Lucas", and they hugged, and Luke said, "Good Luck, Buddy", and they all dried their eyes, and they shared one more hug, and Cooter got into his pickup, and left Red's Garage.

Now it was the Cousins 's turn to have their emotional goodbye, Daisy said, "It's gonna be so weird without you", and she gave them a hug, and cried her eyes out, and Bo said, "I know, Sugar, But we are gonna write to each other when we have a chance, and we are gonna see each other at the annual Hazzard County Reunion", and she nodded, and said, "I know, I know", and she said to Bo, "I want you to be careful, and take a Sweater when it's cold", and Bo smiled and saluted, and she said, "Come home for Christmas", and Bo saluted once more with a smile, and said, "Yes, Ma'am", and she said with hint of mischief in her eyes, "The most important thing, **_Win!_** ", and he smiled, and said, "You got it, Darlin'", and they hugged, and she turned to Luke, "I don't know what to say, except thanks for being my big protector, and watching out for me, and not butting into my life, and showing me respect, I will always love you for that, Honey", and Luke said, "Thank you for making my life exciting", and they hugged, and they dried their eyes, and they were joined by Red.

Red said, "How about making one more jump in The "General Lee" once more for old time sake?" he indicated a ramp and runway, Bo said, "Why not?" and he looked over to his oldest Cousin, and asked, "How about it, Luke?" and Luke said with a smile, "Let's do it", and Red tossed Bo the keys, and they raced to the Stock car, and got in, and they raced down, and made the jump, and they honked the horn, and "Dixie" played throughout the air, and they landed perfectly, and peeled into it's new spot without problems, Daisy, Mavis, and Red went crazy, and the Boys took their bows, and Bo handed Red back the keys, and then they all hugged their old friend, and walked back to their vehicles, and Daisy, Bo, and Luke shared one more round of hugs, and kisses, and they went their separate ways.

End of: Sad Goodbyes: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: This isn't the end of Hazzard County, I am gonna make up a new Reunion Story, "Home Again", so please stay tuned, and come back to Hazzard, You hear, y'all_**


End file.
